fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:OneVision/Sarasay
Sarasay ist die stärkste Magierin innerhalb der Söldnergilde White Heart und ist die Godslayer der 5 Elemente. Sie beherrscht dementsprechend die Elemente Wasser, Erde, Feuer und Luft. Und das fünfte "Element" nennt sich Spirit of Earth, auch bekannt als der Geist der Erde. Sarasay ist ein Mitglied von White Heart und schon sehr lange mit dabei. Sie hat nebst Irisviel auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und schaut, dass alles in seinen geordneten Bahnen geht. Ihr treuer Partner Karakuri begleitet sie überall hin und die Beiden sind ein eingespieltes Team und verstehen sich ohne grosse Worte. Aussehen Sarasay ist eine junge hübsche Frau, die nicht mit ihren Reizen geizt. So bekleidet sie sich eigentlich nur mit dem Nötigsten, damit sie nicht nackt durch die Gegend wandeln muss. Ihr üppiger Busen wird von einem einfachen schwarzen Büstenhalter verdeckt, der von einem hübschen weissen Muster verziert wird. Anstatt wie jeder andere normale Mensch trägt Sarasay keine Hosen sondern eine Art schwarze "Unterhose", die ihre Blösse notdürftig deckt. Dazu kombiniert sie einen lässigen braunen Gürtel, den sie sich um die Hüfte geschnallt hat. Ein weisses Stück Tuch hat sie am Gürtel befestigt, das aber kaum ihre "Nacktheit" verdeckt. Jedoch werden ihre Beine von einer festen schwarzen Rüstung geschützt und darunter trägt Sarasay violette hautenge Strümpfe, die jedoch nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichen. Ihre Arme und Hände sind wie die Beine fest gepanzert und schützen sie so vor fremden Angriffen. Ein langer violetter Schal, den sie um den Hals trägt, macht ihre Aufmache komplett. Sehr auffallend an der jungen Frau ist sicher ihr langes scharlachrotes Haar, das ihr in sanften Wellen in den Rücken fällt. Um die Frisur ein wenig auzuwerten, hat sie ein paar dickere Strähnen zu einem festen Knoten hochgebunden und einige Fransen fallen ihr wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Ihre blasse weisse Haut bildet einen tollen Kontrast zu ihren stechend braunen Augen. Charakter thumb|270px|Sarasay zeigt sich nachdenklich, was eher selten ist. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Sarasay etwas dümmlich und mimt den Haudrauf, aber diese Fassade täuscht. In Wirklichkeit ist sie eine sehr intelligente Person und versucht stets, Streit zu vermeiden. Doch die junge Frau hat zwei Gesichter; einerseits ist sie zu allen äusserst charmant und anderseits spielt sie den Haudrauf, der jeden besiegen kann, was grundsätzlich auch stimmt. Sie weiss ihre Kräfte und magische Energie sehr wohl einzuschätzen und würde ihrem Gegner niemals den Rücken kehren oder aus Angst vor einem Kampf zurücktreten. Sie stellt sich lieber ihren Ängsten und versucht immer das Beste daraus zu machen. Dieser Charakterzug wird von allen White Heart-Mitgliedern geschätzt und sogar Irisviel empfindet Sarasay Hochachtung gegenüber! Nebst der Begründerin Irisviel hat auch sie das Wort innerhalb der Gilde und achtet darauf, dass alles in geordneten Bahnen verläuft. Aber Sarasay hat auch ein paar sehr merkwürdige Charakterzüge, die manchmal Fragen aufwirft. Sie würde lieber nackt durch die Gegend rennen, anstatt sich in Kleider zu zwängen. Sie ist da etwas ungezwungen, aber leider muss sie sich den Mitmenschen anpassen und Kleider tragen. Dieses Verhalten ist etwas sonderbar und sie teilt dieses Verhalten sogar völlig fremden Menschen mit, die sie gar nicht kennt! Diese schauen sie dann etwas schräg an, doch an diese Blicke hat sich Sarasay schon längst gewöhnt. Und wenn die junge Frau wieder eine ihrer Phasen hat, dann nimmt sie gerne ihre Gildenmitglieder auf die Schippe und reisst total unnötige Witze, die nicht einmal lustig sind. Aber genau ein solches Verhalten macht Sarasay wieder sympathisch. thumb|left|222px|Sie fordert ihren Gegner zum Kampf heraus.Beim Kämpfen ändert sich Sarasays Charakter schlagartig. Aus der freundlichen Person mausert sich eine schlagfertige und talentierte Person, die niemals ans Aufgeben denkt. Lieber würde sie mit gebrochenen Rippen nach Hause kehren, anstatt mit einer Niederlage in der Tasche. Da ist sie sehr verbissen und manchmal kriegen sogar ihre Gegner davon Angst! Aber natürlich geht es beim Kämpfen nicht nur um die magische Kraft oder wie man körperlich in Schwung ist. Dazu kommt noch die Denkweise des Kämpfers und wie man strategisch am besten vorgehen kann. Und hierbei kommt ihre schlaue Art hervor. Sarasay kann manchmal die Züge ihres Gegners ahnen und so manche Attacken souverän passieren. Sarasay und Karakuri - ein Traumteam? thumb|258px|Sarasays wütender Blick, wenn Karakuri wieder mal etwas falsch gemacht hat.Wer das hört, kann wohl nur den Kopf schütteln. Auf den ersten Blick scheinen die zwei wie Katz und Maus zu sein. Sarasay kritisiert an allem rum, egal ob Karakuri einen Bleistift in die Hand nimmt oder eine Suppe schlürft. Leider ist er etwas tollpatschig und nicht sehr taktvoll, was nur weiter Anlass für Nörgeleien gibt. Obwohl es den Anschein hat, dass Karakuri ziemlich gelassen mit Sarasays Kritiken umgeht, stört es ihn mächtig. Aber er hat sich bis jetzt nicht getraut, auch nur ein Wort gegen sie zu erheben. Zu gross ist die Furcht vor Schlägen und Fusstritten, aber am meisten Respekt hat er immer noch vor ihrer Lanze "Fritz". Des Weiteren fungiert ihr Teamkamerad als "Lastesel"; so darf er manchmal ihre Lanze tragen oder muss kistenweise Bier schleppen, damit sie wieder ihren Durst löschen kann. Natürlich ist Karakuri der Ansicht, dass sie diese Arbeiten selber verrichten kann, schlussendlich erledigt er doch die Gefallen für sie. Irisviel und sogar Dimitri sind sich einig: Wie können die nur ein Team bilden? Karakuris und Sarasays thumb|left|254px|Ein seltener Anblick; Sarasay hat ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.Streitereien und Provokationen lassen das Gildenoberhaupt auch nicht kalt und Irisviel sprach die Beiden einmal auf ihr Verhalten hin. Sarasay hörte gar nicht richtig hin, sie wusste ja, was Karakuri für ein treuer Kamerad war. Auch wenn die zwei immer am streiten sind; Im Grunde kennen sie sich seit Jahren und wissen, dass auf den jeweilgen Partner Verlass ist. Trotz all dem sind sie das beste Team, das White Heart bieten kann. Sie verstehen sich ohne grosse Worte und wenn Sarasay im Kampf verletzt wird, eilt sogleich Karakuri heran und verarztet ihre Wunden. Aber die Symphatien beruhen auf Gegenseitigkeit. Karakuri, der im Nahkampf nicht gerade das grösste Ass ist, kann dabei immer auf die Unterstützung von Sarasay zählen. Vergangenheit Sarasays Vergangenheit verlief überhaupt nicht rosig. Kaum erblickte sie das Licht der Welt, überfielen dunkle thumb|242px|Hier verbrachte Sarasay ihre Kindheit.Gestalten ihre friedliche Stadt und raubten den überrumpelten Eltern ihr kleines Kind. Von den Eltern weggerissen, brachte man die damals noch kleine Sarasay an einen dunklen und fernen Ort. Sie war noch zu jung, um all dies verstehen zu können. Diese dunkle Gestalten gehörten der abtrünnigen Organisation Eternity an, die überall auf der Welt auf Menschenjagd ging und sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzten. Auch Sarasay fiel ihnen zum Opfer und musste schon von klein auf erfahren, was Gewalt und Hass bedeutete. Eternity ''verstand sich nämlich darauf, ihre Slaven mit Gewalt zu zähmen und Schläge gehörten zur Tagesordnung. Man musste stets in Reih und Glied stehen und wer vor Müdigkeit umkippte, wurde sogleich von ein paar Soldaten verdroschen oder sogar zu Tode geprügelt! Wer sich den Gesetzen widersetzte, musste auf harte Strafen gefasst sein. Entweder wurde man in ein Strafkommando abkommandiert oder man bekam einen Monat nichts zu essen. Sarasay kannte nichts anderes, Liebe und Geborgenheit waren für sie Fremdwörter. thumb|left|262px|Ihre Angst ist spürbar.Aber der tragische Hintergrund von ''Eternity ''bestand darin, dass sie an ihren Sklaven Experimente durchzuführten. Man testete neue Magien an den Versuchsopfern und oft zahlte man dafür mit seinem Leben. Man köderte die Sklaven mit Essen oder Wasser. Der Schein täuschte natürlich, aber die hungrigen Inhaftierten sahen darin eine Chance, ihren leeren Bauch mit einer Mahlzeit zu füllen. Sarasay, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig ahnungslos war, war ebenfalls völlig Feuer und Flamme dafür. Eines Tages holte man sie in ihrer Zelle ab und man musste das Mädchen anfangs beruhigen, weil es so aufgeregt war. Endlich sollte es wieder mal etwas richtiges zu Essen geben! Die Vorfreude waren gross und Sarasays thumb|224px|Sarasay überlegt, was sie wohl bald essen wird.Gedanken überwälzten sich, was es wohl sein könnte. Ein nahrhaftes Stück Brot oder doch eine warme Suppe? Lange überlegen konnte sie nicht, denn so bald führte man sie in einen grossen Raum. Hier lagerte man merwürdige technische Apparate und Sarasay sah sich um. Wo war nur ihr Essen? Nach einer Küche sah dieser Raum nicht aus! Plötzlich schnappte jemand nach Sarasays Handfesseln, die furchbar an den Handgelenken scheuerten. Man stülpte eine Kapuze über ihren Kopf und mit einem heftigen Schlag an den Kopf wurde sie bewusstlos. Was danach passierte, spürte und hörte sie nicht mehr. thumb|left|210px|Hier sieht man, wie man einem Opfer die neue Magie implantiert.Sarasay wurde einem Experiment unterzogen, bei dem man eine noch unbekannte Magie in den Körper des Versuchsopfers implantierte. Dies war streng verboten, aber die illegale Organistation ''Eternity ''scherte sich einen Dreck um die Gesetze von oben. Dieses Experiment wurde ''Infinity ''genannt und forderte tausende von Menschenleben. Obwohl diese Experimente dem Hohen Rat sehr wohl bekannt waren, unternahm man nichts dagegen und so konnte ''Eternity ''weiterhin ihre Spielchen treiben. Aber das mit der Magie war nur der erste Schritt von ''Infinity, ''es ging sogar noch weiter! Man unterzog den Opfern eine Gehirnwäsche und formte so einen neuen Menschen genau nach der Vorstellung der dunklen Organisation. Ein neuer Mensch? Man warf die bewusstlose Sarasay zurück in ihre Zelle und wartete ab, bis sie aufgewacht war. ''Infinity ''war sehrthumb|268px|Sie wird von den bösen Wachsoldaten angerempelt. positiv verlaufen und man erwartete gespannt die Auswertung des Experiments. Das Mädchen war sehr geschwächt und es schien als wären alle Lebensgeister aus ihr entwichen. Sarasay rührte sich nicht. Wie könnte sie auch? Alles an ihr schmerzte und wenn sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, zog sich alles in ihr zusammen und sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Tage vergingen, sogar Wochen. Ab und zu vernahm sie die verzweifelten Rufe derer, bei denen das Schwert des Damokles ziemlich bedrohlich über den Köpfen schwebte. Plötzlich hörte sie gleichmässige Schritte auf sich zu kommen und mit einem Poltern öffnete sich ihre Türe. Dunkle Gestalten passierten die Türe und jemand trat Sarasay ziemlich heftig in den Magen. Man befahl ihr, sich zu erheben. Benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte in die grimmigen Gesichter der Wachsoldaten. Was wollten die nur von ihr? Sie schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder ihre Augen und sehnte sich danach, alleine gelassen zu werden. Zwei kräftige Arme packten sie jedoch an den Handfesseln und zerrten sie auf die Beine. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie fühlte, wie sie sich am liebsten übergeben würde, auch wenn ihr Magen nichts hergeben konnte. Kaum stand sie aufrecht auf den Füssen, stiess jemand ihr unsanft in den Rücken und gab ihr somit den Befehl nach draussen zu gehen. Das Tageslicht brannte ihr in den Augen und Sarasay meinte erblinden zu müssen! Das Einzige, was ihr auffiel, waren die ausgemergelten Gestalten die in Reih und Glied standen. Mit angstverzerrten Gesichtern starrten die Sklaven ihre Obrigkeit an. Keiner rührte sich nicht und Sarasay fühlte mit ihnen. Was ging hier nur vor sich? Man brachte das Mädchen wieder in einen grossen kahlen Raum. In der Mitte stand ein grosser Hüne, dessen muskulöser Körper von einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt war. Sarasay zitterte nun am ganzen Körper und wünschte sich am liebsten an einen friedlichen Ort. Aber dieser friedliche Ort auf Erden war für sie unereichbar, denn auf sie wartete eine schwere Prüfung; sie musste ihre neu gewonnene Magie unter Beweis stellen. thumb|left|222px|Sie nimmt ihre neuen Gegner ins Visier.Der Hüne bewegte sich mit grossen Schritten auf Sarasay zu, doch diese wich nur schreckhaft zurück. Starke Arme packten sie von hinten und hielten sie fest. Plötzlich schnürten sich ihr Brustkorb und ihre Atemwege zusammen. Ohne etwas zu spüren zuckten ihre Glieder unaufhörlich und gleichzeitig schlug ihr Herz immer heftiger. ''Infinity ''stand kurz vor der Vollendung und Sarasay gewann deutlich an magischer Energie. Ihre Lebensgeister waren wieder erwacht und ihr Verstand war klarer denn je. Der Hüne stand dicht vor ihr und sie konnte seinen faulen Atem riechen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zückte er eine scharfe Klinge hervor und hielt sie ihr an den Hals. Langsam drückte er dagegen und Sarasay spürte, wie die Klinge in ihr Fleisch eindrang. Das Blut strömte aus der klaffenden Wunde und floss wie ein Bach den Hals herunter. Eine geballte Kraft entlud sich in Sarasay und mit einem heftigen Schlag in die Magengegend beförderte sie den Hünen ans andere Ende des Raums. Langsam hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb und die Aura um Sarasay wuchs stetig an. Die Soldaten, die ebenfalls anwesend waren, wichen zaghaft zurück. Mit einer schnellen und hastigen Bewegung drehte sie sich ihnen zu und demonstrierte auch ihnen ihre neu gewonnene Kraft. ''Infinity ''zeigte seine volle Wirkung und war durchaus positiv bei Sarasay verlaufen. Das Mädchen konnte ihre Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle halten, denn ein grosses Gemisch aus Gefühlen breitete sich innerlich aus und brachte sie vom Kurs ab. Eine heftige Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude von ''Eternity. ''Was war nur geschehen? Es herrschte ein thumb|286px|Die von Sarasay ausgelöste Explosion zerstört fast das ganze Gebäude.totales Durcheinander, die Wachsoldaten versuchten Ordung in das Chaos zu bringen. Aber dies war momentan eine schier unbezwingbare Aufgabe. Die Sklaven rannten ängstlich umher und eine Massenpanik war unausweichlich. Die Menschen schrien wie am Spiess und jeder fragte sich wohl, was gerade passiert war. Keiner wusste recht eine Antwort darauf, zu gross war der Tumult. Man hatte wichtigeres im Kopf als diese Frage; galt es doch die Sklaven wieder zusammen zu treiben und die aufgewühlte Meute zu beruhigen. Sarasay hingegen konnte es kaum fassen. Was war rund um sie passiert? War sie der Auslöser für dieses Chaos? Langsam öffnete sie die thumb|left|230px|Sarasay sieht den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hat.Augen wieder und blickte um sich. Alles lag in Trümmern, die Wachsoldaten lagen regungslos am Boden. Es herrschte Totenstille. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen! Sarasay war das egal. Hauptsache sie hatte überlebt und ein schiefes Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht. Die klaffende Wunde am Hals beachtete sie gar nicht. Ihr war alles egal! Sie kannte diese Menschen nicht. Wer war das überhaupt? Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr daran, woher sie stammte und weshalb sie mitten in einer Trümmerwüste stand. Was danach passierte, konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr erinnern. White Heart: Ein Neuanfang Die Zeit verstrich und für Sarasay begann eine neue Ära; sie trat einer richtigen Gilde bei. Für sie war dies ein thumb|Sarasay tritt White Heart bei.grosser Schritt und diese vielen herzlichen Menschen waren ihr eher fremd. Nach dem Zusammenbruch von ''Eternity ''sammelte man die letzten Überlebenden zusammen und verfrachtete sie aufs Festland. Während die ehemaligen Mitglieder der Organisation sofort ihre Strafe im Gefängnis absitzen mussten, stellte sich nun die Frage: Was passierte mit den Sklaven? Es musste einen sicheren Ort für sie geben, ohne jegliche Gewalt und Hass. Der Hohe Rat suchte deshalb verschiedene Gilden auf der ganzen Erde, die bereit waren, die "Opfer" bei sich aufzunehmen. Anfangs fühlte sich Sarasay überhaupt nicht wohl unter den Gildenmitgliedern von White Heart. Die Gildenmeisterin Irisviel und natürlich die ganze Gilde empfing aber das Unglückskind mit offenen Armen. Denn White Heart war sozusagen eine "Auffangstation" für verlorene Magier und vertrat diesen Ruf auf der ganzen Erde. Hier lernte Sarasay neue Menschen kennen wie Colin Turrican oder Riccarda de Capitani. Sie lernte, was Liebe überhaupt bedeutete und fühlte das erste Mal das Gefühl von wahrer Freundschaft. Eine Freundschaft für die Ewigkeit thumb|left|250px|Sarasay merkt, dass Karakuri nett zu ihr ist.Sarasays Leben verlief bin anhin eher schlecht, aber seit sie von White Heart aufgenommen wurde, fühlte sie sich langsam angekommen in ihrem neuen Daheim. White Heart bot ihr ein Zuhause, Nahrung und ein warmes Bett. Für Sarasay war dies nach wie vor alles fremd und sie scheute sich etwas davor, mit fremden Menschen in Kontakt zu treten. Irisviel beobachtete das Ganze mit etwas Argwohn, achtete aber stets darauf, dass sich die kleine Sarasay langsam an das tägliche Leben in der Gilde gewöhnte. Die Gildenmitglieder benahmen sich in ihrer Gegenwart sehr freundlich und wollten sie nicht verunsichern oder gar verängstigen. Auch Karakuri bekam Wind von der Sache um Sarasay und nahm sie etwas genauer unter die Lupe. Er erfuhr von ihrer schlimmen Vergangenheit, wo sie bis dato gelebt hatte und weshalb sie sich so komisch benahm. Er verstand ihre Situation und versuchte langsam einen Draht zu ihr aufzubauen. Auch Irisviel bemerkte sein Interesse an ihr und ordete ihm an, dass er sich gut um sie kümmern sollte. Das alt eingesessene Mitglied von White Heart liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Karakuri führte Sarasay in der Gilde herum, stellte ihr neue Menschen vor oder redete stundenlang auf sie ein, was ihr grundsätzlich nichts ausmachte. Sie mochte seine lockere Art wie er mit den Menschen umging. Wieso konnte sie nicht so befreit lachen und reden wie er? Die beiden kamen sich immer näher und mit der Zeit fiel auch die Starrheit von Sarasay ab. Das Mädchen konnte ungezwungen mit anderen lachen und sie fühlte auch, wie sich etwas Schweres von ihr löste. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und Karakuri und Sarasay waren inzwischen beste Freunde. Die beiden unternahmen grundsätzlich alles miteinander, schmiedeten Pläne für die Zukunft und gingen auch gemeinsam auf Missionen. Ihre Magie Sarasay ist die Godslayer der 5 Elemente und beherrscht somit die fünf Elemente Wasser, Erde, Feuer, Luft thumb|262px|Sarasay wendet ihre Magie im Kampf an.und den Spirit of Earth. Während andere Magier von einem Meister unterichtet wurden oder die Magie sich selber bei brachten, wurde Sarasay einem schlimmen Experiment unterzogen; ''Infinity. Bei diesem Experiment versuchte die abtrünnige Organisation Eternity noch bis anhin unbekannte Magien an Versuchsopfern zu testen. Wenn Sarasay ihre gesamte magische Kraft aufgebraucht hat, kann sie durch die verschiedenen Elemente ihren "Tank" wieder auffüllen. Aber anstatt wie andere Godslayer absorbiert ihre Haut die Elemente. Nebst ihren Godslayer-Fähigkeiten beherrscht sie noch die Verblutungs-Magie, die Exekutions-Magie, wobei sie nicht stolz ist, diese im Kampf einzusetzen. Denn beide Magien wurden ihr gegen ihren Willen aufgezwungen. Ebenfalls kann sie aus Feuer Waffen schmieden, die sich die Feuerschmieds-Magie nennt. So kann sie aus einfachem Feuer Schwerter oder sogar Pfeilbögen schmieden. Anmerkung: Hier gelangt man zu Sarasays Attacken. thumb|left|246px|Sarasay stürzt sich auf ihren Gegner. Heilige Lanze von Soroja Sarasays stetiger Begleiter nebst Karakuri, ist ihre Lanze, die sie liebevoll Fritz nennt. Denn ihr ist der Name "Heilige Lanze von Soroja" viel zu lange, deshalb taufte sie ihre Waffe kurzerhand um. Die Lanze ist der Träger des Spirit of Earth und nur ausserwählte Magier dürfen diese heilige Reliquie tragen. Ebenfalls kann sich die Form und das Aussehen der Lanze verändern. Wenn Sarasay die unglaubliche Kraft des Spirit of Earth entfesselt, ändert sich die Form der Lanze und die magische Kraft von Sarasay wächst rasant an. Beziehungen thumb|200px|Kimo und Sarasay streiten sich sehr oft. *'Karakuri: '''Wie bereits erwähnt wurde, ist er ihr Teampartner und der beste Freund, den sie sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Obwohl Karakuri ihr oft auf die Nerven geht und er deswegen schon oft ihre Lanze "Fritz" zu spüren bekam, mag sie ihn sehr. *'Kimo Scarlet: Kimo und Sarasay streiten sich oft und der Hauptgrund ist manchmal sehr offensichtlich: Sarasays Trinksucht. Das White Heart-Mitglied spült ihr Bier wie Wasser runter und muss bei jeder Gelegenheit ein weiteres Glas runterschütten, was of den Anlass zu Zickereien gibt. Die Fetzen sind schon viel zu oft geflogen, aber im Grunde verstehen sich die beiden sehr gut. *Irisviel: Die Gründerin von White Heart hat eine etwas spezielle Bindung zu Sarasay. Einerseits hat sie grosses Vertrauen in die Godslayer der 5 Elemente und respektiert sie, so wie sie ist. Aber manchmal geht ihr Sarasays grossspurige Art zu Karakuri mächtig auf den Geist. *Dimitri: Obwohl Dimitri auf den ersten Blick ziemlich einschüchternd auf manche wirkt, hat Sarasay thumb|left|264px|Ihr Blick, wenn Tremayne vor ihr steht.keine Angst vor ihm. Sie behandelt ihn wie jeder andere; frech und bezeichnet ihn sogar als "Handlanger von Irisviel", was ihm ganz und gar nicht passt. *Tremayne Trevallion:''' Sarasay kann nicht viel mit Tremayne anfangen. Als er ihr einmal seine Zuneigung zeigte, beförderte sie ihn sogleich mit einem kräftigen Kinnhaken ans andere Ende des Raumes. Obwohl er etwas verdutzt war über ihre Abweisung, stand er am nächsten Tag mit einem Blumenstrauss vor ihr und bekräftigte immer wieder, wie lieb er sie doch hat. Trivia *Sarasays Heiligtum ist wohl ihr Bier, ohne das sie nicht leben könnte. Obwohl sie Bier wie Wasser thumb|212px|Ihr glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie ihr Bier bekommt.runterspült, scheint sie nicht betrunken zu werden. *Sarasay behauptet immer wieder, dass sie fettiges Essen verabscheut, doch das stimmt nicht. Heimlich stopft sie tonnenweise Burger odes Pommesfrites in sich rein und klagt dann, dass sie wieder zugenommen hat *Die Godslayer der 5 Elemente behauptet stets, dass sie die beste Lanzenkämpferin von White Heart ist, obwohl sie ganz genau weiss, dass dieser Titel bereits an Farrokh vergeben ist *Sie nennt ihren Partner Kari (Karakuri), obwohl er den Spitznamen hasst *Kojory gefällt ihre Rückseite **Was mit dieser Aussage gemeint ist, ist bislang ungeklärt